Riser Phenex's Peerage
The following is a list of characters from Riser Phenex's peerage. Phoenix clan symbol.png|Phenex Clan Symbol Riser peerage manga.jpg|(Manga) 19.jpg|(Anime) Plot Appearing in Volume 2 in the Occult Research Club when they meet up with Rias' peerage in preperation of the Rating Game between their master and Rias Gremory. During the Rating Game, all of Riser's peerages are eliminated except for Yubelluna and Ravel. Members ''Yubelluna'' (Queen) 5.jpg Riser's Queen and the strongest member on his peerage, also known as the "Bomb Queen" (爆弾王妃（ボム・クイーン） Bomu Kuīn) due to her powerful fire magic that looks like a bomb explosion when hitting the target. She defeated Koneko, Akeno (albeit with the use of Phoenix Tears) and Yuto at the Rating Game between Rias and Riser. She is Riser's favorite piece, as he often makes out with her and fondles her. ''Ravel Phenex'' (Bishop) Ravel phoenix 37629.jpg Riser's younger sister and former Bishop. Mihae (Bishop) Riser's Bishop. Wears a Kimono. Defeated by Issei and Yuto. ''Karlamine'' (Knight) 11.jpg Karlamine sword.JPG Karlamine rear.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-05-11-19h19m59s165.png Riser's Knight, a young woman with brown hair, green eyes and dresses in an armor that is equipped with a sword and a dagger. An honorable female knight, Karlamine is a expert swordswoman and is capable of using fire and wind-based attacks coating them on her weapons. She was able to fight on par with Yuto before Issei gains a new ability in the form of the Boosted Gear Gift, where she is defeated by their combination attack. ''Siris'' (Knight) Siris.png Siris 3.JPG Siris 2.JPG Siris 1.JPG Riser's Knight. Siris wields a broadsword that can cause strong winds such as shock waves. Defeated by the combination attack of Issei and Yuto. ''Isabela'' (Rook) 6e8bf1cf.jpg 2012-03-17 203537.png Isabela rumble 1.JPG Isabela stripped 1.JPG Isabela stripped 2.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-05-11-19h11m43s42.png Riser's Rook. A woman who wears a mask on the right side of her face. Defeated by Issei. She reappears in Volume 5 as Ravel's escort at the party for the Young Devils Gathering. ''Shuelan'' (Rook) Riser's Rook who is dressed in a Cheongsam. She specializes in Chinese Kung Fu and is able to emit flames on her legs and hands. Incapacitated by Koneko and defeated by Akeno. According to Koneko, her combat abilities as a Rook is on par with a Queen piece. ''Mira'' (Pawn) Riser's Pawn. She fights using a wooden staff in combination with martial arts. Stated to be the weakest of the peerage. Incapacitated by Issei and defeated by Akeno. ''Ile and Nel'' (Pawn / Pawn) Riser's Pawns. Twin sisters who wield chainsaws. Incapacitated by Issei and defeated by Akeno. Shuriya (Pawn) Riser's Pawn. Defeated by Yuto. Marion (Pawn) Riser's Pawn. Defeated by Yuto. Bürent (Pawn) 2012-03-10 172823.png Riser's Pawn. Defeated by Yuto. Ni and Li (Pawn / Pawn) Riser's Pawns. Twin catgirls who specialize in hand-to-hand combat. Defeated by Issei and Yuto. Gallery High School DxD - 08 - Large 35.jpg|Riser and his peerage 49.jpg|From left to right: Ile and Nel, Shuelan, and Mira 491442b1.jpg pawn_group_2.JPG Trivia *Riser's peerage consists of a full fifteen members, the exact number of pieces on a chess board, that excluding Riser himself. References Category:Devil Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Phenex Clan Category:Peerages